Ambers secret love part 1
Ambers opinion I've lost my book which has my notes fo Mrs.Andrews test she is having in her classroom, and i need them, but its not the notes that are worring me! Its that the notes have hearts with my name with the last name of my crush (And it is NOT Mick)...Its JEROME! Jeromes opinion I have to ask Mrs Andrews a question so im going to her class room to look for her and ask her the question for the upcoming test i've written the note but i still don't get it. Reality (after class) (amber nina and patrcia walk out of class) Patricia:so Mrs Andrews has wanted to have a test for the class, Boring! Nina:I can't beleive she is still going through with the test amber:I've got the notes Patricia;me two Nina:Me two Patricia:Its time for lunch (at lunch) (amber nina and Patricia sit down at the table) Nina:I'm not sure i have all of the notes for the test can i borrow some of yours amber? Amber:Sure (Amber looks in her bag for her notes) (Ambers eyes widen) Amber:Oh no! Patricia:What? Amber:I left my notes in Mrs Andrews class Nina:you can get them after lunch Amber:I can't! i got to get them now Patricia:No,get them aftyer lunch! (amber sits down) (after lunch) Amber:i've got to get the now Patricia:Ok bye (Nina and patricia walk away) (Mr sweet comes infront of Amber) Mr sweet:Miss.Millington where are you going you are in my class down the hall go (Amber sighs and gos into class) (After school) Amber:Ok i've got to get my note book now! (Amber walks out) Amber:(Shaking her head) (talking to herself) No, I don’t like him. That would be disgusting. I don’t date boys like that (Alfie runs in laughing) (Alfie accidently hits Amber arm) (Ambers bag drops on the floor) Amber:Alfie! (Alfie ignores her) (Amber rolls her eyes at him) (Amber kneels down to pick up her bag) Jerome:(Kneels down) I'll pick them up for you (picks them up) (both of them stand up) (jerome hands amber her bag) Amber:Thanks Jerome that was uncharacteristly kind of you... (Jerome walks past her) Jerome:Yeah yeah (Amber looks back at Jerome) Amber:Ugh what am i thinking! (Amber looks through her bag duble checking for the notes) (Amber pulls the notes out) Amber:But, I was sure that I didn’t have it with me. I left it in the classroom. And it wasn’t there when I asked Mrs. Andrews earlier, she had said that she didn’t see it...Jerome (Amber walks back in) (later Amber was looking through her notes) (Amber sighs seeing all the hearts are still in the margin) (there are no signs of Jerome lokking through them) Amber:(sighs) Good (Flips to the front of the notes) (Sees a sticky note at the front) Amber:My room 9 o'clock (Amber looks up) (9:00 outside Alfie and Jeromes room) (Amber knocks on the door) (Jerome opens it) (Amber swallows) Amber:Thank you for giving me back my notebook (Forces a smile) Jerome:No problem. It was actually a very interesting read Amber:You wanted to see me? Jerome:Yes i do (lets amber in) (Amber walks in and Jerome closes the door) Amber:Why did you want to see me? Jerome:I need a reason? Amber:What are you going on about? Jerome:You’re beautiful. Do I need a reason to want to see you? Amber:(blushes) Thank you, i guess Jerome:Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone,I’m surprised that you would expect that from me. After all, you are planning on marrying me Amber:Why must you do that? Jerome:What do you mean? Amber:You do something nice and then you ruin it for me in an instant. Why must you always do this? Jerome:(Jerome shrugged) I guess I just like seeing how cute you get when you’re angry with me Amber:What? (Blushes) Jerome:I guess I’m not going to tell anyone because I like you just as much. I won’t tell anyone because I want you all to myself. (Jerome and Amber look at each other in the eyes and then kiss) (They pull away) Jerome:Amber Millington,Do you want to be my girlfriend? Amber:Of course (Kiss again) End of part 1 See part 2